


Zarry haiku

by Emmatheslayer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Zarry haiku

Zayn loves Harry lots.  
Harry has to love Zayn more.  
So Who loves who most?


End file.
